The Bell Inn, Castle Hedingham
The Bell Inn is an old inn situated on St James Street, the high street of Castle Hedingham. History c.1440 A hall house is constructed on the site of the Bell Inn, with the modern day Public bar and Parlour rooms forming its two ends. At some point around 1500 it is extended and converted into an inn. An inventory for The Bell dating from 1836 listed on the pubs website gives the rooms as follows: Counting House, Commercial Room, Coach Office, Magistrates Room, Sadler's Room, Post House, Stable, Knife House, Skittle and Bowling Grounds. In 1865 a stabbing took place outside the Bell, the next day a suspicious fire broke out in the Blue Boar, there is no record of anyone being charged for either offence. 1967, Gray and Sons took on Hamish and Sandra Fergurson as tenants. 1980s revelers during a Strawbs gig in the Disraeli Room split the beam in the Saloon bar. 2017 Sandra and Hamish's daughters, who continue their parent's tenancy celebrate the families 50th anniversary.' '''Today The Bell Inn is still owned by Gray & Sons and is still a functioning public house. It has a restaurant and on occaision serves Turkish inspired cuisine. As well as the day to day the Bell hosts a weekly quiz, live music, community events and private functions. The Bell Inn's Website - http://www.hedinghambell.co.uk/ Notable Features The building itself has apparently been dated to 1440 as a hall house. Later additions in the 16th and 18th centuries bring the building fairly close to its present appearance. The wrought iron sign hanger in the front of the building. This is said to have come from the now destroyed Blue Boar Inn. To the rear of the pub is a large walled garden. Once used for various purposes such as cockfighting, skittles, horse livery, hopgrowing and pub games. In the window of the Public bar hangs a green 'witches ball' originally these came from glass fishing floats, and were hung in windows by the supersticious to ward off evil spirits. This one is a bit large to have been a float and is possibly an intentional witches ball. There is a square cut beam in the saloon bar that is newer than the rest, this reinforces the above beam which was cracked by enthusiastic revellers during a performance by The Strawbs in the 1980s. The raised 'stage' in the saloon bar was originally part of the Kitchen Pantry, as evidenced by the meathooks on the beams and tiles on the floor. The Back Bar was a later addition to the pub, evidenced by the raised floor level and makeup of the brick based walls. ''''Apparently in the 1970s this room was the best place for younger drinkers to lurk with their half of mild. The Parlour, also known as the Front Room, the Blue Room and the Non-Smoking Room is at the front of the pub separated from the rest of the building by the corridor. Exposed on the wall is a section of wattle and daub that has been used to fill in a 15th/16th century doorway. Also of note is a tiny window set in the wall that looks into the corridor, no more than 7 inches tall. The Parlour forms the east end of the original 15th century hallhouse. The Disraeli room, also known as 'the long room' was added around 1790. It has been used for a number of purposes including a Petty Sessions Court, Theatre, Assembly room for the Hinckford Conservatives. The name of the room comes from Benjamin Disraeli the 19th century Conservative politician who gave a speech here. Nowadays the room used for private functions and events. Noteworthy is the decorative plasterwork on it's barrell ceiling. Two Gents Outside the Bell Inn.jpg|John Thomas Savill (Left) Landlord between 1890-1895 Back Of The Bell Castle Hedingham John Tom Savill, Louisa Savill and Elsie Savill (baby).jpg|Rear of the Bell Inn, Castle Hedingham (Middle, Louisa Savill) (Holding Baby, Louisa Ann Savill; nee Asser Thompson) (Baby, Elsie Sitch nee Savill) (Right John Thomas Savill) James Savill, My great grandmothers cousin. He was in the metropolitan police in the 1800s.jpg|James Savill, Drove the Doctors Carriage in Castle Hedingham in the late 1800s and lived at the Bell. He used to race people in the Dr's Carriage around the village in a circuit, from the pub, along Queen St, Via Sible Hedingham, Past the Eleven Elms, Along Nunnery St, Bailey St and back to the Pub. He always won, apparently. the-bell-inn.jpg|The Fergurson Family in 1971 Hamish, Sandra, Kylie and Penny. 9.jpg|The Corridor, The Bell Inn. (Borrowed from the Bell Inn's Website) 17015929_10212311224478612_7024217241267225311_o.jpg|The Bell Inn, c.1961. From the Blanche Family's Archive. 17022525_10212311210678267_1216199837032899543_n.jpg|The Bell Inn, c.1961. From the Blanche Family's Archive. 17097426_10212311217398435_1860439879727910687_o.jpg|The Bell Inn, c.1961. From the Blanche Family's Archive. 17098095_10212311227598690_4179441126357717878_o.jpg|The Bell Inn, c.1961. From the Blanche Family's Archive. 17157791_10212311214838371_1192330032157342208_o.jpg|The Bell Inn, c.1961. From the Blanche Family's Archive. 17156308_10212326099570480_408863929655205183_n.jpg|Music and Dancing in the Bell, c.1960s/70s Category:Castle Hedingham Category:Historic Buildings Category:Places: Castle Hedingham